Memories Hurt
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: I don't own KND.This story is about the life of the kids from ages 16to22. I know its sounds stupid, but it's really good. There is heartbreak, secrets. Please just read! will contain 4/5 1/3 2/86.
1. cemetery

Memories Hurt

A KND Story By,

HCBalwayshappy

4:00 A.M. That's what the alarm clock said. Slowly she rose out of her bed and stepped on the carpeted floor. It didn't bother her getting up this early, she's been getting up at this time for the past ten years. Earlier it was from nightmares, but later on it became to protect herself. She especially got up this early on this particular week. Quickly she headed towards the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. An hour later she was out and dressed in black skinny jeans, a blue sweatshirt, and white tennis shoes. Her hair was up in a ponytail with strands of hair curled on the side to frame her face. The famous red hat on her head. She grabbed her backpack that she had packed earlier that night, opened the window threw it out, then followed. It was 6:00 A.M by the time she reached the ground. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, the teenager headed towards the saddest place in on Earth...The cemetery.

Abigail Marie Lincoln had been visiting the cemetary on this date for the past eight years. Someone very special was taken from her ten years ago, Abby didn't like to talk about it. Her friends don't even know, except for Nigel, he knows. As she reached the metal walls of the cemetary she spotted the caretaker, John and waved at him. He waved back asking "Is it that time of year again Abby?" Abigail nodded, and he opened the gates for her. He knew her secret...Weaving her way through the cold stones that presented the names of those who have passed on, the loved ones that have gone. Finally Abby spotted the bench that she was looking for, the bench in front of the headstone she was looking for.

Wallabee Beatles was bored. It was too early to be up, no one got up at seven in the morning. Well except for Abby and Nigel, they were always up early. Nigel because he was a workaholic and Abby...Well he didn't know why she got up early, just does he guessed. There was no one to hang out with, actually he had plenty of friends, but Wally wanted to spend time with his old friends. High school just tore them apart. All in their own groups. Kuki... Cheer leading, and being his girlfriend. Hoagie...Science, modeling airplanes, and coming up with new technology for the TND. Nigel... Grades, leading, and whatever else he does. Abby...Quiet, Quiet, and more quiet with a little track team mixed in. She wasn't involved in much, mainly kept to herself except for smiling and waving at them in the hall.

They were in the TND as their own sector and you'd think that would keep them close, but even in summer like they are in now, they don't have much to do. The littler, actual kids take care of that more, they barely even go to the treehouse anymore. Mainly Abby goes up there, she goes up there more than any of them, even Nigel who lives right next to it. Sighing Wally picked up his communicator and called Kuki. He had a cellphone, but the five friends used their communicators to talk to each other.

"HI Wally," came a cheerful voice on the other line. She seemed a bit distant lately haven't hung out much like couples usually did.

"Hi Kuki, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" He asked her with a hopeful tone.

"Sorry Wally, but I have to take my sister to the Rainbow Monkey Convention. I really don't want to go, but you know Mushi," She replied. Wally laughed, he knew she wanted to go. Even though she was Sixteen she still loved her toys.

"That's oilright Kuki, oi know yo wanna go, so oi'll see ya later then."

"Okay, thanks Wally and sorry. Bye!" She said and the line went dead.

The next number wally dialed was Hoagie's, actually all he had to do was press 2 on the communicator and it would call him, automatically.

"What is it Wally? I'm kinda busy here," Hoagie stated as he picked up the phone.

"Um, well oi just called ta see if you could hang out," Wally replied.

"Oh well I'm at the air show, so I can't today or tomorrow. Sorry Wally... Whoa that was so cool!" Hoagie yelled as he watched and airplane fly across the sky doing loopy loops, "I'll call you later Wally! See ya!" The line went dead. Numbuh Four tried Nigel...

"Hello, Numbuh 1 of Sector V here, may I ask who's calling...," a moment of silence passed when Nigel spoke again, "I'm just joking Numbuh Four, I know it's you. So whaddya want Wally?"

"Hey Nigel, can ya hang out today?"

"I wish I could, but my dad is forcing me to go fishing with him. You'd think after ten years he'd let it go, but no. Really would rather hang out with you Numbuh Four, believe me. Well I have to go. See ya later Wally," and without waiting for a goodbye he hung up. Wally sighed. He knew Abby would answer she always did no matter what, so when he did call her and she didn't pick up, Wally was worried. Taking out the tracker device he swiped from Nigel's room, he looked to see where Numbuh Five was. The green Number Five blinked and Numbuh Four saw where she was...At Cleveland Cemetery.

The gates were open and the John was working near them, John Oatmeal seemed to know everyone, maybe that just comes with the job, he's had it for forty years. Wally waved at him.

"Oi, Mr. Oatmeal 'ave ya seen Abby 'round 'ere?" Wally asked in is Australian accent. John nodded and pointed to where Abby was, "Thanks," Wally said gratefully and moved towards that direction.

Abby heard Wally coming, she knew who it was as soon as he was a hundred feet away. Without looking up she said, "Hey Wally."

Wally not surprised at all, still just wondering how she did that. Guess he'll never know. He sat down next to her and noticed and old raggedy teddy bear in one hand, and her faded red hat in the other. It was then he noticed that her eyes were deep in thought, and she was staring at the headstone in front of them. He looked at the Bold Cursive Letters that clearly read,

**Gail-Marie Lynn Lincoln**

**A loving wife and mother...**

It then went on giving the date of birth and date of death. At first Wally was confused, but then he realised that the name written on the gray stone was the name of her mother...

"I'm sorry," Wally said, he never knew, never did, but Abby was never someone to share her feelings, or about her family life.

"It's alrigh', it was a long time ago, Ten years ta be exact. " Her calm voice replied.

"Do ya wanna talk about it?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Abby shook her head, put her hat back on and place her teddy bear inside her backpack. "Ya know, oi'm here for ya if ya need me." Abby smiled,

"I know ya are, thanks Wally." She gave one of her best friends a hug, then let go. "Now whaddya want, Abby's sorry she missed your call." Wally happy to have Abby back asked her if she wanted to hang out. She said sure and they walked out of the cemetery.

After they got ice-cream they were going to go to the park when Abby's phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, She gulped...

"Oo is it?" wally asked.

"Cree," Abby pressed the answer button and slowly said the common four letter word, "Hello?"

"Abby, is that you? Abby do you remember that formal doctors meeting they had years ago before... you know what?"

"Yeah, sis. Whaddya want?" Abby snapped.

"Well it's time for that again and dad's asked us to be there, we have to bring someone. I have a husband so I'm covered what about you?" Abby looked at Wally and smiled evilly. Wally gave her a confused expression, and she laughed.

"I've got someone, i'll see ya there Cree," Abby said.

"Oh good, and Abby, i know it's been awhile. Has dad been...,"

"No," Abby cut her off, "He's been better, but sometimes..." She stopped feeling tears coming on, "Its only worse on the week as you know."

"And that's this week isn't it?"

"Yup," Abby said, suddenly realizing Wally was still there, and she blushed.

"Abby, I'm -"

"Sorry Cree, gotta go." Abby said quickly and hung up the phone and shoved it in her pocket.

"Abby?"

"WHAT!" She yelled, Wally looked at her concerned, her face softened, "Wally, I'm sorry. Whaddya need?"

"Nothing, but why were you smiling at me?" he asked.

"oh that. Will you go to this formal dance thing with me, I need to bring someone, but I- Will you?" Abby stared at him with her eyes. He just stared at his best friend eyes wide.

"A cruddy dance, Come on! You actually think- Fine!" And he stomped off towards his house.

"Thanks Wally!" Abby yelled after him then ran towards her house. Being careful she climbed up her window and climbed into her room. Being as close as she could to noiseless, but she tripped on the ledge and landed with a thump on the floor...

"ABIGAIL!" Her father yelled from down the stairs, "GET DOWN HERE NOW!" _UH-OH _Abby thought then replied,

"Yes, Daddy."

After getting a few slaps in the face and a whack on the head. Her father sent her up to get ready. Abby was glad it wasn't the middle of this week, if it was, it would of been much worse that just a few hits...

* * *

Hey guys! I know some of you have probably had this idea before. I know I changed Abby's past a bit...well a lot. How? You'll see in the upcoming chapters. Anyway probably should warn you this is in the summary too, but this will eventually contain 4/5, 1/3, 2/86. I'm not exactly a supporter, except for the 2/86, but I thought it fit this , sorry that this chapter is really boring, but usually the first one is. At least that's my opinion. I wasn't going to post this story, but I decided to anyway. Hope you like it! Thanks

-HCB


	2. Broken Heart

Memories Hurt (Chap. 2)

A KND Story By

HCBalwayshappy

At 6:00 p.m. Abby was ready, she was wearing a dark blue dress that went a little below the knees. Sparkles covered the front, it was a square neck. where it goes straight across. with short sleeves and a blue ribbon bow tied in the back. She wore a black sweater over it, with silver high heels. Even though her father didn't treat her very well, Mr. Lincoln was a highly respected doctor and he didn't want his daughter to look badly, especially in front of his fellow doctors and nurses.

"Oh man, how I hate wearing dresses," Abby said to herself as she looked in the mirror, doing the finishing touches on her hair. Which was pulled into a side curly ponytail. She had little makeup on, but it was enough. At 7:00 the doorbell ran. Her dad had already gone, so she ran downstairs, her high heels in her hand.

Wally stood outside in a tux with a blue tie. He was a little nervous, this was a big thing, really formal people were going to be there, and he had to be on his best behavior. For Wallabee Beatles that was hard to do. The door opened revealing Abby. His mouth nearly dropped open. She looked...Beautiful. He had never seen her wear a dress before and rarely ever saw her without her red hat.

"Hey Wally," Abby smiled, "You look nice." Wally felt a blush creep onto his face, and he didn't know why.

"Uh, Thanks...You look really pretty, too." He added the last part suddenly. Abby laughed.

Still carrying her shoes in her hand they walked towards Wally's truck. Wally being the gentleman he is, opened the door for her then hopped around to the other side and got in. Abby put her seat belt on then crouched over, putting on her shoes.

"Wally? Thanks for doing this, I know you didn't want to," Abby said looking into his eyes. Wally looked at her, something seemed different she looked the same...besides the makeup and the dress, but her eyes, they seemed sad. _Is that why she wears her hat so often? _Wally thought asking himself.

"No problem, but ya owe me," Wally said no hint of teasing in his voice, he was serious. Abby laughed for the second time that night.

"Okay," She whispered. The rest of the car ride was quiet. They finally got to the meeting hall, where the dance/dinner thing was held. They had made it just in time...

Inside the big spacious room was lots a little round tables. A stage upfront and a big circle in the middle, probably for the dancing later. Abby led Wally over to the table with the little card that said, **Lincoln. **Cree was already there with her husband Maurice and so was her dad.

"Abby, I was starting to worry," Mr. Lincoln said blandly, not really caring, he would've cared if she was late.

"Sorry daddy, it took me a little longer to get ready than I thought," Abby sat down then said, "Hi Cree, Maurice." She said nodding her head at them. They nodded their heads back at her and the dinner/speech part started.

Finally it all ended and it was time to dance. Mr. Lincoln was talking to some friends of his. Cree and Maurice had already left, because Cree was feeling sick. Or just didn't want to talk to Abby right away. Abby didn't want to talk to her either. Wally and her were sitting at the table an awkward silence between them.

"Would ya like ta dance?" Wally asked, standing up and holding out his hand. Abby smiled gratefully and took it.

Mr. Lincoln looked at his daughter and her friend as they danced to a slow dance song. His friend, Robert Drivolsky looked at him then at his daughter.

"You know, you have a beautiful daughter," He said, "She looks just like her." Mr. Lincoln looked over at his friend.

"Who?"

"Her mother," Robert looked up and saw his friends eyes, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of-."

"It's alright, I know she does." He didn't like hurting her, but he just couldn't help it sometimes. He sees her and just feels anger, he knows she didn't do it, it wasn't her fault she was so little. But he still hurt her, yet she stayed all of the others left, but she stayed, she stood and took it. His daughter was just like her mother, his wife.

The meeting thing ended, Wally had to leave early because he had to pick up his little brother. Abby just said she'd walk home. So that's what she was doing right now. As she passed her old elementary school she stopped and looked at it remembering the memories, they had always hung out together. Inseparable, unstoppable, they were a team, best friends. _High school just changes everything doesn't it.? _She asked herself.

* * *

Father was walking down the street in his dark silhouette suit. Nearly invisible, as the darkness of night cloaked his body. He was walking by Gallagher Elementary School, when he noticed a girl standing in front of it arms on her hips, shaking her head. _Must be looking at memories,' _He thought, _'Every time I walk by here i remember my old foes, sector V, but they were teenagers now, decommissioned, and the other kids just weren't as fun to fight. _It was then that the girl all of the sudden turned around to look at him. Her eyes went wide, and he swore she mouthed the words 'father' something about the teenager nagged at his memory, she looked so familiar. That's when it hit him. She was Numbuh Five of the Kids Next Door. Father took a step towards her, and she ran.

Father followed her down a dark alley and over a fence. Quickly tiring out, she saw where the girl was running too. The tree house. _'So Sector V isn't decommissioned after all' _Father laughed evilly then went down the street towards his own mansion. He had a plan...to get rid of the Kids Next Door, or the Teens Next Door Once and for all, but this one might take longer then usual, but he wanted it to be just right. T His time he wouldn't fail.

* * *

Two days after Abby had spotted Father, the KND leader reported that their spies couldn't find anything. And gave them strict orders not to do anything, especially since school started in three days. They had stayed in the tree house two nights in a row, all five of them for the first time in years.

"Abby, maybe he was just taking a walk," Hoagie suggested. Abby shook her head,

"Numbuh Five knows what she saw, he was chasing her," She said. She was back in her usual attire, hair in a ponytail with her red hat.

"They didn't find anything though Abby and if I remember correctly, Father wasn't the best at hiding his plans," Nigel stated. Abby just shook her head.

"Maybe they didn't know where ta look," Abby said.

"Numbuh Five, don't go looking yourself it could be dangerous. We'd be to busy to save you, especially with school starting."

"And who's says that Abby would need savin'?" She asked staring at Numbuh One.

"Abby please, just don't go okay, okay?"

"Fine," She said reluctantly.

"Okay, everyone, no one can stay here tonight, I have work to do and there's a meeting with the other Teen Leaders," Nigel said. Abby's face fell she needed to stay here.. She couldn't go back home, not for the rest of the week,. If she did...She'd get hurt.

Kuki wanted to stay there too, even though that was unusual, she just well-She had to- well- She had to tell Wally. That that...She just had to break up with him. She didn't want to, she still loved him, but the feelings had changed. She loved someone else...more. Kuki looked at Nigel and winked nodding her head. It just happened. She noticed she cared for the leader more. She'd never not care for Wally. She just. Couldn't stay with one forever. Kuki just didn't feel like he was 'The One' anymore. He was just Wally, her best friend.

It was getting late and Abby still needed a place to stay for the night. She decided to go to the park. She had slept there before, when she had no one to go to. She usually chose the little tunnel slide, or the bench. She chose the bench and laid down, it was 10:00, and she wanted the night over with as soon as possible. Abby had finally gotten to sleep when her phone rang at 2:00 am.

"Wally?" she asked in a sleepy voice, she swore she heard crying on the phone. "Wally what's wrong?" She asked again.

"Abby," he managed to choke out, "I would ask Hoagie, or Nigel, but Hoagie doesn't know much, and Nigel is with...her. Can you come over?" Abby told him she'd be there in a second. She hopped off the bench, gratefully stretched then ran towards his house.

When she arrived at the door she knocked. His mother was up, tears in her own eyes as she answered the door. "OH ABBY! Darlin' I'm so glad you came he's been so upset and I don't know what to do," She cried, "He's upstairs." She said and stepped aside so she could get through. Abby thanked her then ran upstairs waving at ten year old Joey who was on the couch unable to sleep because of Wally.

She knocked on the door. "Wally? It's me Abby," She said. Without waiting for a reply she stepped inside. Wally was on the edge of his bed, his head buried in his hands. He looked up at her and said,

"I loved her!" Abby sat down by him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Ku-Numbuh Three broke up with me!" He yelled.

"What?" She couldn't believe it, they had been crushing on each other since they were ten! She could still see Wally chasing Kuki around. Teasing her, hating her cruddy rainbow monkeys. Always there for her. Wally nodded his head not looking up.

"Wally I can tell you for a fact, she still loves you," Abby said.

"But if she loves me, why did she break up with me?" He looked at her with fire in his eyes.

"Sometimes, people you love leave you. They might think it's better, or they found someone they loved just as much, maybe even more. Discovered their feelings for you are the same, but not meant to be together. They think it's the right choice."

"She left me for Nigel," Wally stated tears swelling in his eyes again. Abby a little surprised at this, but lately she had been seeing the two exchange looks in the hall, talk at lunch. Kuki had even called her about it, didn't really say anything, just asked as a general question. She would of had Abby come over, but she wanted to tell Nigel, to be with him.

"Maybe it was for the best, maybe later on you'll realize that somebody you love just the same, or even more will come along. And you'll see what Kuki meant. You'll be glad, and you won't regret it later in life. Don't be mad at her, she made her choice. For all we know it could be the right one," Abby stopped and looked Wally in the eyes. He looked back at her, half getting what she said, the other half frustrating him so much he just wanted to yell at her, and tell her how wrong she was. But Abby is never wrong. The next thing she said brought the frustrated side of Wally to the boiling point. "Are you okay?" She asked, only because she noticed the change in his eyes. He was confused, frustrated, and filled with emotions he couldn't control. She almost saw what happened next before it did. His Eyes lit up with rage, and he yelled at her and punched her in the face. She had turned into Nigel in his mind, and he was so Mad...Abby didn't flinch when he hit her. Didn't yell out in pain. She just sorta fell back and held her face. Regaining her vision she put a hand to her stinging eye and face. _that's gonna leave a mark' _Abby thought.

Numbuh Four looked at her, he couldn't believe what he just did. And she, she didn't even cry out, hit him back, yell at him, flinch atleast, or run stomping out of the room like Kuki would have done. She was still there. She looked at Wally, and he slowly said,

"I'm sorry, I didn't, I just, Sorry Abby!" Abby looked at him with her soft brown eyes. No anger. No fire. Just sympathy.

"Ya know relationships come and go, but true friends never leave. You may feel like you lost her now, but she's just not your girlfriend. She is though, your friend, and she wouldn't want you to leave her either." Wally stared at her, how could she still help him after what he did? He didn't know. She pulled her cap down over her eyes. And looked at Wally.

"Abby, I know this is a weird thing to ask. considering you are a cruddy girl and everythin', but will you stay the night. It's already 4:00 am?" He asked. Abby laughed and whacked him on the head with her hat.

"If you ask your mom first," Wally nodded and went downstairs.

The crying, the yelling, the throwing of things had stopped. And Wallabee Beatles mom was amazed. She had tried talking to him. Joey had tried. Her husband was on a business trip, but she was pretty sure he would have failed too. So when it stopped and Wally came down stairs a smile on his face. She knew what kind of friend Abby was. She also knew her secret. Most of the adults of the neighborhood knew. They didn't tell though because they knew Abby loved her father, and her father loved Abby. She also knew what week it was.

"Mom, Can Abby sleep ova' it's already early, so could she just stay?" Wally asked.

"Of course Wally! I wouldn't have it any other way!" She smiled at him and watched as he ran up the stairs. She wondered if Wally knew...

They had just watched a movie on the couch. Abby had fallen asleep, and during her sleep, Wally guessed she had a nightmare because she was clutching his hand. So he stayed there the whole night and ended up falling asleep himself. The next day Abby awoke wondering where she was, but then she remembered and calmed down. She also noticed that she was holding Wally's hand. She blushed letting go. She never slept without her teddy bear before, she held it in her hand to make the dreams go away. Guess Wally's hand was her teddy bear for the night. She looked at the clock and noticed what time it was. 8:00 _Snap! _she yelled at herself. Grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs. Mrs. Beatles was cooking breakfast.

"Mornin' Mrs. Beatles," Abby said cheerfully.

"Mornin' Abby, how'd you sleep?" she asked while taking muffins out of the oven.

"Great, hey I'm sorry I have to leave so early, but I gotta run Will you tell Wally that I'll call 'im later?"

"Yes, I will. But I insist you take a muffin with you," She said handing one to her.

"Thanks, Mrs. Beatles. For everything!" She yelled and was out the door.

"No thank you Abby!" She yelled after her. She had come to the conclusion that Wally didn't know...

* * *

AHHHH! Sorry guys! That was horrible! How did you like the Father part... You just can't have a KND story without some villain can you? Nope. Well I know that was pretty boring, but I hope you liked it! Thanks...

-HCB


	3. Know what?

Memories Hurt (Chap. 3)

A KND Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Wallabee Beatles woke up at 10:00 am that morning. He looked to his side, Abby was gone. He could almost feel her hand clutching his again. He smiled, but he didn't know why. Quickly he got ready for the day, when he was done he ran downstairs. The delicious smell of muffins brought him towards the kitchen where he saw them on a plate waiting for him. He grabbed one...

"G'morning, Wallabee! How'd you sleep Dear?" Mrs. Beatles asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I slept oilright," He answered, then asked, "'ave ya seen Abby dis mornin'?"

"Yes, she left about three hours ago. Um Wallabee I think you should invite Abby over more often, to help her ya know. She might just need it. You know what I mean?" She asked.

"No, oi don'" He mumbled muffin stuffed in his mouth.

"Just her family is going-, but I do you not know what this week is?"

"Oi know it's da last day of summa," Wally replied a little confused.

"Oh, well just be a good friend Wallabee okay?"

"Whateva' Oy me and the gang are all gonna hang out today, is dat okay?" He asked. Already heading towards the door.

"Sure thing Wally," She said. Mrs. Beatles sighed as she watched her son run out the door.

It was Hoagie's idea. He had wanted them all to hang out before school starts again and their all back in their own groups. They all chose to meet at the tree house. Kuki and Nigel were already there when Wally arrived. Which was really awkward for him, and he hoped Hoagie would show up soon. Finally Hoagie arrived.

"What's up guys?" He asked looking at them, one by one. Obviously noticing the tension between them. Nobody answered. "Just waiting for Abby then? Okay!" Hoagie said answering his own question. "Oh, hey Abby," Hoagie said as Abby walked across the room and stood next to Wally. She nodded her head.

"Alright, so whaddya guys want ta do?" Hoagie asked. Everyone shrugged. Abby pulled her hat down over her eyes. Trying desperatley to hide her black eye, that Wally had given her the other night.

* * *

While the team decided what to do. Father was in his study drawing plans, for his new weapon, or rather torture device. He wasn't going to just get a gun and shoot them. Even though it's fast and easy. He wanted them to hurt. Feel the pain, then die. Yes, He was becoming rather evil. He just had to wait a little longer for it to be ready. Then he would take them down.

* * *

"I know-I Know!" Kuki said jumping up and down while holding Nigel's hand.

"Kuki calm down girl!" Abby yelled, "does this have anything ta do with the grand openin' of the new Rainbow Monkey Theme Park?" Kuki suddenly stopped jumping.

"Ofcourse not Silly," She said in a cheerful tone, Everybody looked at her. "Well maybe."

"Well it's an idea, anybody else or are we gonna go to the Rainbow Monkey thingy." Just thinking of the cruddy Rainbow Monkey theme song made Wally sick to his stomach. _Rainbow Monkeys Rainbow Monkeys oh so cute and super chunky. _Wally shuddered. Abby laughed.

"Oy, oi 'ave an Idea," Wally stated, "Let's go to the park. Like we used to do." Abby nodded, agreeing, along with Hoagie and Nigel. Kuki looked sad, but nodded her head also.

They were almost to the park when they heard yelling and screaming. Their old villains Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink were trying to destroy the park...again. The Kids Next Door were trying to beat them , but were failing miserably. The Vilians have gotten better technology as time went on. They were becoming nearly unbeatable. Nigel looked at hit teammates then yelled,

"TEENS NEXT DOOR BATTLESTATIONS!" They all jumped into action. Abby landed next to a ten year old girl,

"Can I borrow that for a second?" She asked. The girl handed it over. Abby nodded her head at the girl then aimed her B.A.J.O.O.K.A at the leg of the villains machine. It hit the leg and it started to spark. The machine started to lose balance. It regained it, then looked at Abby.

"Look Mr. Fibb, it's our old enemies," Mr. Wink Pointed out.

"You are right Mr. Wink, let's destroy them," Mr. Fibb stated.

"Yes, Mr. Fibb."

They turned and pointed their laser at Abby. Shooting it straight at her Abby dodged it...barely.

"Watch it Numbuh Five," Numbuh one yelled while dodging lasers himself.

The Kids that were battling earlier, watched in amazement. That was Sector V. The most famous Sector in Kids Next Door history. They beat Grandfather for crying out loud. Nearly all of their missions were a success.

Kuki pranced around, it was her job as the distraction. She sang the Rainbow Monkeys theme song. Distracted, the robot turned towards her, giving Numbuh Two and Numbuh Four a chance to tie the jump rope that was conveniently left at the park, around the legs. Numbuh one then took over and yelled at the robot,

"Hey over here you piece of junk!" They turned towards him and Numbuh one ran.

"Now numbuh Five," Numbuh One yelled. as the machine started to trip over the rope.

Abby jumped in the air and threw her hat to Numbuh Four...

"Five."

Numbuh Four caught it and threw it to Numbuh Three...

"Four."

Numbuh three jumped up and caught it with a smile on her face then tossed it to Numbuh Two...

"Three."

Numbuh Two caught it, laughed, then through it to Numbuh One...

"Two."

Numbuh One caught it and through it hard at the robots glass dome...

"One."

The hat hit the dome, causing a jolt that tipped the already tipping robot over. The team cheered and gave one big High Five. Numbuh Five quickly retrieved her hat and pulled it over her eyes, before anyone noticed her eye. But the whole team had already seen it. Wally put his head down, he still couldn't believe he did that. Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink crawled out of their machine.

"We'll get you next time, you Snot Nosed Brats." They all laughed. Then the kids that were fighting earlier ran over to them yelling at how 'that was so cool!' and 'I can't believe were finally meeting you guys.'

"Calm down," Numbuh one said to the ten year olds.

"My name is Jason, also known as Numbuh .1 of the Kids Next door. I'm the leader of our Sector and it's an honor to meet you," He said holding out his hand. Numbuh One took it,

"I am-," A blond boy that no one noticed til now interrupted.

"We know who ya are!" the boy yelled. Numbuh four looked at him.

"Joey?" He asked, "your a kids next door operative?"

"Yeah bro, but it's .4 when I'm working."

"That's your brother?" A brown haired girl named Emily, also known as .3 asked. Joey nodded. "You never told us, your brother was the Famous Numbuh Four of the Kids Next Door. That's so cool."

".2 is Numbuh Two's little brother." Joey pointed out.

"We knew that, he brags about it all the time," Said .5 a black haired girl.

"Hey," Said .2 coming out of the bushes.

"Well it's true."

"No it's not," Tommy shot back

"Yeah it is," The whole team retorted.

Sector V looked at each other then walked away from the battling group. Leaving them with cleanup.

"That was fun!" Kuki said merrily.

"Just like old times," Hoagie stated.

The rest nodded.

"Hey Abby I've been meaning to ask. What happened to your eye?" Hoagie questioned.

Wally looked a little uncomfortable, he put his head down and waited...

"Oh, Abby got in a fight, no big deal tho," she said and pulled her hat down more. They had more questions, but they didn't question her anymore, they knew not to when she pulled her hat over her eyes.

After an hour of talking they all parted ways. School started the next day. Wally walked with Abby to her house. When they reached it she looked up at her house. Wally saw a tear stream down her face.

"Abby what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothin' ," She shook her head, "I just don't want to go home right now." Wally looked at her confused. It was nearly 10:00 pm And they had school tomorrow. "I think I'm gonna walk around for a bit, so I'll see ya ; Wally." With that she took off running. Wally went to follow her, but remembered his mom texted him and told him to be home at exactly 10.

At home Wally sat at the kitchen counter confused. Why had Abby acted so strangely. Mrs. Beatles came in and looked at Wally. _Maybe she told him..._she thought.

"so you found out?" She asked sitting next to him. He looked up at her confused. "About Abby?" She said looking at him. Then she gasped. "You don't know do you?" Wally looked at his mom. She sat there uncomfortably, waiting for the question she knew he'd ask.

"What about Abby, Mom?" And there it is...She took a deep breath.

"That's for her to tell you son," She stated.

"But Mom! Abby never tells about her life, she doesn't share her feelings with anyone. Oive only seen 'er cry three times. And then you could barely call them tears," Wally yelled, "So you 'ave ta tell me." Mrs. Beatles looked at her son. She wanted to tell him, but she knew it wasn't her place to do so.

"I'd go talk to Abby right now if I were you, I'm sure this time she'll explain everything." Wally looked at his mom skeptically then ran out the front door. Joey walked into the kitchen.

"Cruddy Teenagers," Joey said. Even though he was part of the Teens Next Door. He still was a Teen, though he wouldn't admit it. He was proud to be his brother.

* * *

Sorry about all the grammar errors. I hope you liked it though and thanks for the review! Thanks!

-HCB


	4. Memories Hurt

Memories Hurt (Chap. 4)

A KND Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Abby was at the cemetery again. She just needed to be there. She couldn't believe she ran out on Wally like that, he probably thinks she's crazy now. No, she's not crazy, just got a crazy life. She heard Wally running through the cemetery. She knew it was him. Just knew.

"Hey Wally," She said and the panting Australian boy sat next to her, Several moments of silence passed as Wally caught his breath. "So you found out?" Abby asked him. Wally shook his head,

"No, But you're going to tell me," Wally said, Abby began to shake her head. Wally cut her off, "You are goin' ta tell me."

"Memories hurt," Abby said tears falling down her face.

"It's okay oim here," Wally said. Abby laughed, but then her face grew serious.

"It all started about ten years ago. It was late and we were driving back home. I don't remember from where, but it was just Cree, me, and my mom in the car. I was sitting in the back seat, my mom and Cree were talking. We pulled forward to turn, but all of the sudden an out of control truck swerved, and rolled. It hit my mom side. Screaming, Screaming, that's all I heard. Then we started to roll, round, and round. I felt the car closing in around me. My mom was yelling, something...I couldn't hear. Finally it stopped," Abby stopped tears coming really hard now, stinging her eyes.

**Flashback**

"Is it ova'" Six year old Abby asked from the back seat. She felt pain all over her body, and she couldn't move. Hearing nothing from the front and passenger seat she called out again. "Momma, Cree." Nobody answered. Finally she heard gasps,

"Abigail, Darlin' are you alright," Her mom said gasping. She was hurt, bad. The car had her pinned, she couldn't move, could barely talk.

"Yeah Momma, but I hurt, I hurt all over," Little Abby replied.

Gail-Marie Lincoln, knew she was gonna die. She didn't want her daughters to die. She looked over at her oldest daughter. She was unconscious, blood dripping from a gash on her forehead. She was though, breathing. "It's alright, honey...You'll...be fine...some doctors are going to come save us." She could feel herself losing consciousness. _stay awake...Stay awake! _She yelled at herself.

Tears were falling down her face. She wouldn't be there for her daughters. Wouldn't see Abby grow up. Her son, and her husband. She had to hold on just until they came. So she could see that her daughters were alright. That they'd be okay. She wouldn't leave till she knew, KNEW that they were going to be alive. The bond between a mother, and her children was a strong one. And that was enough to keep her alive until then.

**End Flashback**

"After what seemed like forever, they came. Red and blue lights flashing everywhere. I could hear them talking...," Abby stopped.

**Flashback**

"They are stuck in there pretty tight Sir," One cop said.

"Are any of them alive?" He asked.

"I don't know sir. It would be pretty miraculous if any of them survived," He stated.

"We're alive," Came Mrs. Lincolns voice, "Please Get my daughters out of here, Please!"

_oh my gosh! _the sheriff thought. "Don't worry ma'am we'll have you out in no time. Get some Paramedics over here!" He yelled. They started to open the drivers door.

"No, get my daughters out first! One ...Is in the passenger seat...the other...in the back." Mrs. Lincoln begged. They went to Abby's door. They tried to pull it open.

**End Flashback. **

"They finally got mine open. One of them men pulled me out and ran me to the ambulance. Next thing I knew Cree was next to me unconscious, but it seemed like forever...when finally they brought my mom up and laid her on the stretcher," Abby said.

**Flashback...**

"Were gonna need to call an helicopter for the mom sir," Said the young cop.

"Is she gonna be okay?" A young voice from the back of the ambulance came. It was Abby, Cree was still sleeping.

"Were gonna try okay?"

"Okay," Abby replied. Then her mothers voice.

"Are my daughters okay?" She asked weakly... She couldn't feel her body from her waist down. couldn't feel anything really, and she could feel herself slipping, but she had to know.

"Yes Ma'am they are both going to be fine," The paremedic said.

"Oh good, Abby?" She called out.

"Momma," Little Abby crawled over, with much protest from the paramedics.

"Abby, I love you and your sister, daddy, and Ben. I'm not gonna...," She stopped feeling pain in her body, "I need you to be strong, Abby. You are a brave girl, no one can tell you otherwise. I need you to protect the family, be with them, help them when needed. You'll make a difference in the world Abby I know you will. You care for everyone, sometimes even more then yourself. Stay that way. I love you..." Mrs. Lincoln said. She had no more strength to talk. Abby clutched her mom's hand. It went cold and limp.

"MOMMA!" Abby yelled. They started to give her the electric jolt, but it wasn't working. Some of the officers had to pull Abby away. She was crying, Everyone had tears in their eyes.

**End Flashback...**

"She died. Abby and Cree were sent to the hospital, Cree was released first, then me. You may think that's it, but it's not. There's another reason I don't like being home. After awhile, my daddy started getting depressed he seemed worse and worse everyday. He started to look at me as if I caused her death. For awhile I believed him. He started to yell, sometimes hit. My brother Ben would do his best to calm him down, but ended up gettin' hurt himself. After a year he turned Eighteen. Said bye to me and Cree and was out of there. He never came back," Abby stopped to catch her breath then continued again,

"Cree started to protect me, Luckily for us we had the KND and the treehouse to spend time in everyday. But he still got angry. Cree turned thirteen. She told me she couldn't take it anymore. That since she would lose her memories, of all her friends...Nothin' would keep her sane she'd go mad. So I watched her leap out the window. My father then blamed me for them leaving. One night he nearly killed me. But he was a doctor, so he fixed me back up. He calmed down a bit after that. But nearly always went out of control the week my mom died. I was left by myself when I was Ten. I don't leave because my mom asked me to stay. For my family. You guys are my family, so I ain't leavin' I never will." Abby stopped, "Like I said memories hurt."

Wally was silent for the longest time, they just sat there in the cold, he finally spoke, "But not all of them." Abby laughed a pained laugh.

"not all of them, and sometimes the ones that don't cover the ones that do." Abby stood up, "I think I can go home now." Wally stood up, Abby gave him a hug. "Thank you so much Wally, I don't know what I'd do without you." Wally blushed. He was glad it was dark.

Wally had taken her home and watched as she climbed up the side of her house and into the window. He still couldn't believe what Abby had told him, he couldn't believe he never knew. That would explain some of the bruises she had. The unexplained ones. Why hadn't they ever...It was their job to protect kids. Yet they didn't protect their own team mate. He decided from then on he would protect her. Help her. Be there for her, even if she thinks she doesn't need it. She was tough, tough enough to take care of herself. Wally knew that, but everyone needs someone to protect them. Just like she protected them. He would never let her down.

At home Mrs. Beatles had waited up for her son and when he came through the door, with a bunch of emotions spread across his face she knew Abby had told him. Wally stuffed his hands in the pocket of his orange sweatshirt and looked up at his mom. "How'd ya know?" He asked.

Mrs. Beatles looked at the floor. "I knew her mother. I had met her in France awhile back. While I was pregnant with you. She had just had Abby. We met at some shop...I don't remember where, but we started talking. We still lived in Australia, your dad had taken me on a trip, she said how one day she wanted to live in America. I told her I had the same dream. And Three years later we both ended up living in the same neighborhood. Crazy right?" Wally nodded his head, and she continued. "Anyway, everyone heard about Ben leaving, then Cree. They all expected Abby to do the same, but she never did."

It was then that Wally felt guilty for every mean thing he had said to her. Every time she had given him advice, sometimes he wouldn't accept it, but she was wiser then them all. Forced to face a world, she wasn't ready for. Grow up, when she's still a kid. Only said things when they needed to be said. Caught things, saw things, that the rest of them wouldn't notice. Voice of reason, in a crazy world. She was Abigail Marie Lincoln the 'Quiet One' Numbuh Five of the Kids Next Door. And it was their job as her friends, to be her friends. So far Wally would say, they were failing.

* * *

Okay, Well I hope you liked it. I changed Abby's past a lot, sorry if you don't like that. I can't do Wally's accent either. There is still a few more chapters. Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks!

-HCB


	5. Really?

Memories Hurt (Chap.5)

A KND Story By

HCBalwayshappy

It has been Two years since Wally had figured out Abby's secret. The gang are all eighteen and just graduated high school. Awaiting responses from colleges, seeing if they had been accepted into any.

Nigel... Wants to go into police work, to be a cop...the boss, but not miss on all the action. He is currently dating Kuki Sanban.

Hoagie... Going into Aviation Science. Just wanna fly as Hoagie would say. His dream to become a real licensed pilot will soon come true. Currently dating Fanny Fullbright.

Kuki...Wants to own her own Rainbow Monkey company. And nobody doubts that she'll succeed. Currently dating Nigel Uno.

Wally...Wants to teach dodge ball, or P.E. Off and on in relationships. He hasn't found the one...yet.

Abby... Wants to be an agent. That way she'll be able to be a spy, fight, and protect people. Not dating anyone.

* * *

Wallabee Beatles sighed...He was sitting in the trunk of his truck. Just sitting, thinking...He had gotten a letter back, from the college in Australia. He'd been accepted, with a scholarship in Football. It was a great deal..., and he would be able to visit his home land. He had already told the college he was going...But now he was just waiting for the moment he'd tell his friends. He especially didn't want to tell Abby...

"Hey Numbuh Four," Said a calm voice that Wally knew only too well. She had used his nickname, they rarely did that anymore.

"Hey Abby," Wally replied and motioned for her to sit by him. She hopped in the trunk and sat by him.

"What's goin' on?" She asked. He could never get anything by her. She knew right away, when something was wrong, when something was troubling him. Wally shook his head and tried,

"Nothin',:" He answered. Abby laughed, he loved her laugh.

"come on, ya know ya can tell Numbuh Five anythin'," She never dropped speaking in third person. Still used her nickname sometimes to.

"Oi know,"

"Then tell me," Abby said looking concerned now.

"Oi'm goin' back ta Australia," the words hit Abby like a brick. She didn't want Wally to go. He was her best friend, yeah she had Nigel and everybody else, but her and Wally had really become good friends over the years. Abby dropped her eyes, to the ground. Staring at her white tennis shoes.

"Get a good deal?" Abby asked pulling her hat over her eyes.

"Yeah! They got me in on a football scholarship!" He said getting all excited.

"You really wanna go?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss ya guys and everythin', but oi really wanna go," Explaining as if trying to convince Abby.

"Then I'm happy for ya, That's really great Wally!" She said. What kind of friend would she be if she kept Wally from his dream? Not a very good one. Plus, in saying she wouldn't want him to go. She'd let him down... and never will she, EVER let anyone down again.

"Really?" Abby nodded her head.

"It's a great opening for ya, Wally. You'll be followin' your dream. Doin' what ya love, ya gotta do what's best for you. Be Wally. And the Wally I know doesn't like bein' stuck at home" Abby smiled and looked up at the Australian boy. He was wearing and Orange sweatshirt and jeans. The Wally look as some people called it. Just like Blue and her hat was Her look.

Wally suddenly broke into a big smile... "THANKS ABBY! YOU ARE THE BEST!" He yelled giving her a hug. Jumped off the back of his truck and ran inside to tell his family. Abby jumped and landed smoothly on the ground. She started to walk. Passing Kuki's house, then Hoagies, then Nigel's and the treehouse, Father's mansion. Abby stopped at the big gate blocking entry into the mansion. They had held many battles, many memories. Abby remembered the time they were turned into animals and Tommy ended up saving the day. Abby laughed. They hadn't heard, or seen father since that day two years ago. Abigail glance up at the window and swore she saw him looking out at her. Shaking her head she turned to keep walking, but ran into someone._ Weird I should of heard them coming, _Abby thought as she quickly said sorry.

Abby looked at the person she hit, and gasped. It was Hannah, one of the delightful children. She was wearing a white shire, with a light blue shirt her blond hair was in a ponytail with a bow tied in the had split up, because they were eighteen, ready to lead their own lives.

"That's quite alright Numbuh Five," She said.

"Um, yeah...Well I'll be going," Numbuh Five said stepping away from her, but Hannah grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I have to warn you," She said and before Abigail could reply, "Father's going to kill you and your team. You have to stop him, He's nearly done now. I'm warning you Abigail, I'm not joking about this. I know that we would have loved to hurt you before, but really we never thought of killing you. Abigail, Father has gone crazy, ever since he saw you. And figured out you weren't decommissioned. He's literally gone crazy. Trust me, Numbuh five trust me." She let go of Abby's arm

"Yeah Whateva;" Abby said and walked away, hands in her blue shirt's pockets. But what Hannah said bothered her, a lot.

Her phone started to ring, Wait no. It was her communicator, unfortunately with the Rainbow Monkey theme song, still on it. She picked it up,

"This is Numbuh Five,"

"Abby, this is Numbuh One, We need you to get to the tree house right away. We have an urgent mission."

"I'm on it Boss," she said as she hung up the phone...

_A mission! Yes Finally! We haven't had one in a long time. _Abby thought excitedly as she ran for the tree house.

* * *

Wow that was a short one! We are on to Father's big plan. Dun...Dun...Dun... Sorry it was short and not that good, but I promise the next one will be longer and hopefully better. Hope you liked it though! Thanks!

-HCB


	6. BATTLE!

Memories Hurt (Chap.6)

A KND Story By

HCBalwayshappy

"Okay team," Nigel Uno started as soon as they were all in the mission room. Numbuh One was behind the podium, as usual with the red numbuh one painted on it. "We have received a transmission from our allies, the Kids Next Door. Their soopreme leader contacted me, saying that they had sent two of their operatives to see what was going on in Father's Mansion. They never returned, so they sent their own rescue team in. They came back battered and bruised, so it's our job to recover the agents and find out what father is doing as soon as possible."

Abby's face fell. Was this what Hannah was trying to warn her about? I'm not sure, but one thing for sure is, they better be extremely careful. "So, were gonna go in rescue the spies, figure out Father's plan. Put a stop to it if we can, then get outta there," Abby said pretty much summarizing everything Numbuh One said. Nigel nodded.

As they reached the gate, Abby started to climb over, but Numbuh One pulled her back down. "Wait a second Abby," He said, "We have to have a plan." Abby nodded, folded her arms and waited. "Numbuh Two, you and Numbuh Four go and see, if you can find out what father's up to. You'll take the Right side. Me and Numbuh Three will go Left, searching for the same thing, and Numbuh Five," He stopped looking at the French African American girl, He would be sending her solo. Something he usually placed upon himself, but Abby knew the place from top to bottom. "You'll go by yourself and search for the missing agents, okay?" Abby nodded her head.

Abby jumped ontop of the wall and then helped Numbuh Three up and over, then the boys. They walked over to a window slid it open and crept inside. They went off in their groups. Numbuh Five went alone. She crept her way to the basement. That's where Father kept most of his cells, but sometimes he had them spread out around the house. She had the feeling she was going the right way, but there was another feeling, a stranger, deeper feeling that she couldn't quite identify.

Father knew the little brats had entered his house. He also knew that the spy was headed his way. He was glad, she was the one he wanted to get rid of first. He looked over at the two barely conscious operatives that hung chained to the wall. Father had caught them trying to foil his plans. Ha! No one could stop him now!

Abby heard Father up ahead. She slowly crept to the door and peered inside. There was a big Machine in the middle of the room, Father was sitting next to the controls, laughing. Straight ahead were the two operatives, chained against the wall. Silently she placed her first foot inside the room, then the second. One of the operatives looked at her, frightened for a second, butsaw her hat and smiled. The chained girl tried to wake up her partner, but she made a little too much noise.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET!" Father yelled, "I AM WORKING ON SOMETHING HERE! YOU SNOT NOSED BRAT!" He stood up and Abby rolled into the shadow of the wall. He walked towards the Blond operative and slapped her in the face. Stomping back to his chair, he sat down with a huff. Abby started towards the operatives again. As she reached the operative, Abby raised a finger to her lips. Taking her secret pin off from her hat, she unlocked the agent and she fell to the ground, Abby caught her just in time. Placing her on the floor she went to the next operative. He seemed unconscious, but when Abby started to pick the lock he woke up and nearly screamed! Numbuh Five had place her hand on his mouth and glared at him. She freed him, walked him over to where the girl operative sat.

"Very good, Abigail," Father said softly turning around. Abby widened her eyes in surprise, but quickly regained her calm feature. She grabbed her communicator, told the blonde operative how to get out of there and to call Numbuh One. Father spoke again as the operatives ran/limped out of the room. "I didn't expect you to be that good."

"Well Numbuh Five didn't expect ya to be able to hear her, you old grandpa," Abby said back.

"You really shouldn't talk to another adult that way Abigail, that's not how adults speak to each other," He said. Abby flinched for a second, being called an adult...That was just weird. She never thought of herself as an adult, she was eighteen, but not an adult. At least...not really.

"It's a good thing Abby ain't one then," She said getting into a fighting stance.

"Well if you don't want to be one, then maybe I'll help you out. By helping you NEVER become one!" Father laughed at turned on his machine and started to blast her. Abby expertly dodged them.

"Man, you really are losing your aim with age. Too bad it'll just get worse," Abby said.

"Well why don't I turn the power up, then maybe I'll be the one laughing," Father said, then shot at her. Abby rolled out of the way, but barely missed being hit

Wally and Hoagie had no luck finding anything, nor did Kuki and Nigel. they were standing at the rendezvous point waiting for Abby...

"Maybe she's in trouble." Hoagie said, stroking his imaginary beard. Nigel nodded,

"That could be, but she would have called us by now," Nigel said.

"But woit if she is in trouble, and can't call us?" Wally asked.

"I don't know," Nigel shrugged, "But I have known Abby for a long time, she'll be able to handle herself. " Just then the two figures came out from the shadows, the girl couldn't figure out the communicator, so she just hoped she'd find them. They walked out, to a bunch of Two By Four weapons aiming at them.

"Hold your fire, I am Numbuh 555, or Janey of the Kids Next Door," Janey stopped then she looked at her injured partner with one arm over her "This is my partner, Damien, or Numbuh 454. Numbuh Five got us out, but she's being attacked by Father." Nigel's face fell, _oh great! Well looks like this is a double rescue mission._

"Okay team, Hoagie you get back to the ship and call Moonbase to bring medical supplies immediately. Take them with you," Nigel said pointing to the operatives. Hoagie nodded and they headed towards the exit.

"Um Numbuh One, they didn't actually tell us where Numbuh Five was," Kuki pointed out. Nigel grunted.

"I saw her, she headed downstairs first," Wally said. Nigel nodded and the three ran off in that direction.

Father was slowly increasing the power of his deadly machine. Abby so far had managed to dodge them, but it was getting too close for comfort, way too close. Nigel, Kuki, and Wally burst into the room. They had heard the blasts and ran for that door. Automatically they started shooting. Father was distracted and that gave Numbuh Five the chance to run up to his controls. She looked for a shut down button, but she couldn't see one. There was a big red one and that usually is the shut down, but sometimes it's not...Abby looked at her fighting friends, they wouldn't last forever. She slammed her fist down on the red button.

"SELF DESTRUCT INITIATED, WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 60, 59...," Said the computer voice.

_oh snap! _Abby thought and ran for the door. "Come on Guys! We gotta get outta 'ere!" She yelled grabbing, the still firing Wally by the shirt and dragged him out. They ran.

Father looked at the machine that had taken him Two years to build, TWO!

"56...55...54.." The computer voice continued.

_They will pay, they all will pay. Especially Abigail Lincoln. I will kill her. I will kill Sector V! _He thought as he ran out of the room and pressed the immediate lock down button, he kept in case of emergencies, like this. Then he ran to the other side of the building. His fury rising with each step. Each time his foot hit the ground, he was filled with more and more reason for revenge. It over took any sanity left in him. _They will suffer in the most horrible way possible. I will kill their souls then them. _

Abby and the gang ran, You could hear the computer voice throughout the house. "22...20...19...18.." They would make it. She could see the exit up ahead. They ran out the door, and into the ship as the voice said. "1" and bang, the ground rumbled. Numbuh two piloted the ship towards the Treehouse.

Once again, Sector V, succesfully completed a mission. They figured it was the last time, they'd hear from Father, but ofcourse...Benedict Uno/Father doesn't give up that easily.

Father evilly laughed as he drew his plans for his new invention. The one that would tear them apart. The one that would kill them all and first on his list, was the girl who destroyed his dream in the first place. _Abigail Lincoln...Then the rest of Sector V._

_

* * *

_Dun..Dun...Dun.. Once again Father has evil plan. Sorry this doesn't have much of the other characters in it, I'll try to change that. I'm sorry this wasn't that interesting either, there should only be a few more chapters, but we'll see. Anyway thanks to everyone who had read my story, even if you just skim through it Thanks! And to the question 'If I ever thought about doing a 1/5 or a 3/4' Those are the couples that I normally support, but for this story. I chose to do them differently, but I am a 1/5 fan and a 3/4! Sorry to any 2/5 fans out there. Anyway thanks again!

-HCB


	7. Don't Forget

Memories Hurt (Chap.7)

A KND Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Wally woke up...early. It was seven o clock. His plane left in three hours, then he'd be in Australia...back home. He was was excited, nervous, happy, sad...sad. He'd be leaving his life here, his friends. He's lived in Cleveland since he was two, but he was ready to go home, sometimes you just miss your home ya know?

He got dressed in an orange T-Shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes, he didn't do his hair though, just left it the way it was. Abby had said it looked cute that way. So...he didn't do anything.

He heard a honk outside his window, Abby was going to drive him to the airport, get him checked in...considering, he probably wouldn't be able to find his gate. He had said goodbye to his family last night, and his friends would meet them at the airport. Grabbing his large suitcases, he ran down the stairs, out the door, put his stuff in the trunk, and hopped into Abby's car. the one she had bought herself, once she raised enough money.

"Allo," He said as he shut the door. She was wearing white shorts, a blue shirt with hidden pockets and white stripes running down the side. White tennis shoes, her hair was loosely curled and of course, her red hat was on her head. He still didn't know why she wore that all of the time.

"Hey Sport, you ready for today?" She asked. He couldn't see her eyes behind her hat, but he almost thought...never mind. Wally nodded...He was ready, atleast he thought he was.

"Alrighty then, let's go." She put the car in drive drove away towards the airport. Wally watched her as she drove, he couldn't really see her, but something seemed wrong. Abby noticed, "What?" Wally looked at her...

"Are you okay?" He asked plainly. Abby was definitely not okay. Her father had gone crazy...apparently Cree said something that made him mad and when Abby came home last night. He started screaming, and he even tried to hit her. She had dodged them though and ran upstairs, but he through a knife that was in his hand at her. It end up hitting her leg, but barely. It hurt...it hurt a lot, but she kept running til she reached her room. Clutching her Teddy Bear, and her hat to her chest she cried, cried til pain overcame the initial sadness. She wrapped her leg up, then cried herself to sleep. Whispering..._I forgive you! I forgive you! _

"Yeah, Abby's fine," She lied.

Wally didn't buy it, but he left it alone. Then he realized something...something he forgot to ask..."Where are you going for College?" Abby was smart. She could get into any college she wanted, in fact she had been accepted into many.

"Cleveland University." Wally was shocked that was only a couple minutes away from where she lived. How come she didn't choose somewhere else.

"Wha? Woiy?" Wally asked.

"Because this is my home," Abby said as she pulled into the airport parking lot. That didn't make sense to Wally, Abby was born in France not here, so why would this be her home?

"Flight 20, the ten o' clock flight to Australia, is now boarding," Said the voice over the intercom. Wally ignored it, but Abby who was sitting next to him stood up.

"Time to go Wally," She said almost hearing the sadness in her voice. Everyone else stood up too... Wallabee Beatles stood up and looked at his friends and family.

Numbuh One...

"I'm going to miss you Wally," He said. Wally nodded.

"Oi'm goin' to miss ya too, _Nigie," _Wally said laughing as Nigle flinched at the word. They gave each other a 'Man Hug' the he moved on.

Numbuh Two...

"Who am I going to eat cheese with now?" Hoagie asked. Wally chuckled, remembering when they had been kidnapped by cheese men.

"Oim goin' ta miss ya, Hoagie reoilly am," They gave each other a hug, then he side stepped towards...

Numbuh Three..

"Oy, Kuki...I'm gonna miss ya, but Oi hope ya 'ave a great life and dat ya are happy," Wally said. Kuki smiled, and cheerfully said,

"I'm going to miss you too Wally!" She yelled and gave her special Rainbow Monkey Goodbye Hug. He smiled then stepped towards Abby. She was last.

Numbuh Five...

Before Wally could say anything Abby touched his shoulder,

"Don' forget about us Wally, Okay? I know ya will be far away and will make new friends, but don' for get about us. Call if ya need me, Abby is always awake. Visit as much as ya can. Also Be Wally," She said sincerity in her voice.

"I won' forget ya! I promise oi'll call, visit, text as much a oi can as long as ya promise ta do the same," Abby smiled as he said that and she nodded.

"I promise."

"Last call for the Ten o' clock flight to Australia," Said the intercom, that Abby silently wished would shut up, so Wally had more time. so she had more time.

"Guess that's my call," He said. Slowly he walked away towards his gate, he handed his ticket to the lady then turned around one more time and waved.

"Bye Wally!" Called Kuki.

"See ya Buddy!" Hoagie yelled.

"Stay Young!" unsurprisingly said Nigel.

"Bye Champ," Abby waved.

Wally looked at his friends, No way would he forget them. He just hoped they wouldn't forget him... His glance turned to Abby, and he thought he saw something fall down her face...Wally shrugged, gave one final wave, then turned and boarded the plane.

Abby watched Wally disappear, she then turned around herself and headed out. A cold silence between the friends...The first thing Abby did when she knew that the plane would have landed. She texted Wally and asked how he was doing. And how being there was.

She texted every day, called him every other. Wrote letters. He never answered. To her he had forgotten them, forgotten her. The memories of all of them was what she lived by. Not living in the past, but not forgetting the good times. Moving forward, but in the back of the line. She still tried though...to get a hold of him, that way at least he knew, she didn't forget about him.

When Wally had landed he put his phone in his dorm, and he never found it again. He didn't even look for it. To him, his friends were a good memory, not to be remembered til the day he heard, or saw from again. Eventually he didn't think about them, or his home back in Cleveland. He sorta kept in touch with his family, and he never checked his mail, but sometimes, randomly, a red hat would appear in his dreams.

Four Years past... They were all graduated, Hoagie married Fanny. Nigel married Kuki. Rachel Married Patton. Abby was working hard, doing things right, facing troubles. They hadn't heard from Wally since the day he left, but that would change soon. And when he comes back...would he remember them? Will he be the same Wallabee Beatles, that they have known for most of their lives? They didn't know.

* * *

Alrighty! Well there is Chap. 7! Sorry it took me forever to write it. I guess I have the contagious writer's block. Well I know that was really bad! But I hope you liked it anyway...Thanks for the reviews! And I'll see you next time on...Memories hurt Chap. 8! Anyway thanks!

-HCB


	8. Decisions, Guilt, and Letters!

Memories Hurt (Chap.8)

A KND Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Wallabee Beatles never wanted to leave...He had just graduated college, and he was happy. Happy with his life and how it was going. He was popular among his friends...and all of the girls wanted to date him... Life for him, was perfect. Though in just a second, one phone call would change that.

"Mr. Beatles, there is a phone call for you on line One," The lady at the front office called. Wally picked up the phone...

"Hullo?" He asked.

"Wally, this is your mother," Mrs. Beatles said on the other line.

"Oy mum, whassup?" He questioned.

"Well Wally, I have some great news! Me and your Dad are moving back to Australia!" Wally stared at the black phone his mouth hanging open, he quickly recovered and returned to the line.

"Woiy?" Wally stammered trying to keep the dissapointment out of his voice.

"Your Dad got promoted and they are sending him there," His mother said.

"Woit about Joey?"

"You see that's the problem, Joey doesn't want to go. So we were wondering if you wanted to come back home and watch him. He's fourteen in four years he'd move out. We tried to convince him to go with us, but he won't give in. We could force him, but that would ruin his life."

"Woit about my life?" Wally could hear a sigh on the phone.

"I didn't expect you to want to come back home." He could hear Joey on the other side, his mom had told him his answer. He didn't seem too sad, the next thing he knew Joey was on the phone.

"That's alright Wally you don't need to come back, Abby is perfectly willing to take temporary custody over me, until I turn eighteen! so you don't have to leave." Wally's heart leaped when he said Abby, but then it sank again. He hadn't heard from his friends in four years. They forgot about him. Little did he know it was him who forgot about them.

"Abby? Doesn't she have her own life, her own family by now?"

"No, well yes, but she graduated college, with a really high scores. No surprise there. She has a job and she's been helping out around here especially since Mom and Dad's accident. When you wouldn't come she became my sorta guardian for weeks, until Mom and Dad recovered, she isn't married or anything," Joey stated. Wally remembered that call, but he was too caught up in his life he wouldn't help. He didn't know Abby had gone and took care of him...HIS little brother. He felt guilt hit his heart.

"I figured you wouldn't want to come back," Joey started again, "So I asked Abby, she was happy to do it. She's a really great girl. I'm surprised you forgot them." Wally was astounded at his words...They forgot him didn't they? "I wanted you to come to my party, I was hoping to have all of sector V there, but that's okay I understand."

What made Wally sick, is that Joey seemed happy with the situation, His brother, didn't care if he came, or not. "Joey, put Mom back on the phone okay?" Joey said yes, and handed the phone to his mom.

"Wally, I guess you are off the hook. Abby is willing to do it and next to you she's the only other one I'd trust for the job," His mom said. Wally was taken aback, even him mom was okay with it.

"Mom, I'm goin' ta take care of Joey. I'll be there in four days." He could hear his mom cheer on the phone.

"Oh thank you Wally!" Wally hung up the phone.

Three days later he was all packed and ready to go. He still couldn't believe he chose to go back home. Leaving his life, his perfect life, at least he thought it was perfect. There was a knock at the door.

"come in," Wally stated. A small brown haired boy, in a blue uniform entered. He sort of reminded Wally of the delightful children.

"Your mail box was over filled Mr. Beatles the people at the Office are sick of it, so here ya go," He said handing the box to Wally. Wally took it and the boy ran out of the room. He looked inside the box, it was filled with letters. Just about to throw it away, when wally noticed the name on one of the letters. It clearly wrote..._Abigail Lincoln. _Wally put the box down and opened the letter. It was dated Two years ago. He slowly opened the paper and unfolded the note inside.

_Dear Wally, _

_It's been awhile. How have ya been? Is it great being back home? I hear from your family that you are havin' the time of your life. I'm glad to hear it. Knowing that your happy keeps me from worrying about you all of the time. I'm sorry to hear about your parents, that must of been hard. I understand why you didn't want to come back, just starting your new life. So I'll watch after Joey for you, maybe I'll teach him to be better at spelling before it becomes to late. Kuki and Nigel got married, along with Hoagie and Fanny, and Patton and Rachel. Well I hope you are okay and I miss you. Call when you can okay Sport?_

_Love, Abby_

Curious...Wally looked at the others, all of them were signed by Abigail Lincoln. Grabbing a handful he place them in his carry on and the rest in his suitcase. It was then that he noticed something, he grabbed his new phone that was laying to the table. He had to replace the last one, he lost it four years ago. And he wanted another one for his trip back. He had, had all of his messages transferred.

**On the plane...**

Wallabee quickly grew bored and pulled out his phone...He had gotten a new game downloaded onto it, and he wanted to try it out. Until he remembered he was in a plane. He could use it, but it wouldn't work well. Instead he decided to look at his messages. His eyes went wide as he saw how many he missed.

1,300 missed calls, 855 messages, 1,200 voice mail messages. 300 of the calls were from his other friends... 200 were strange numbers...800 were from Abby. 400 messages were from his friends and family... 455 were from Abby. 500 voice mails from his friends and other numbers. 500 were from Abby. Wally really felt the guilt then, as he realized it wasn't his friends who forgot him, it was he who forgot his friends.

He read a few of Abby's messages, then moved onto the letters he had placed in his carry on earlier. He had about two hours left until he was back...He opened another letter...

_Dear Wally,_

_I can't get a hold of you, so I figured this is the next best way. We all miss you...I miss you! Everyone is fine, college is tough as you probably already know. So how is life? Is it treating you well? I hope so, you deserve it Wally. You are a great person. Sometimes I wish you were still here with us, but I know that you chose the best for you. That was the right way to go. There is though the days that I still wish I was ten years old, fighting Adults non-stop trying to make life better for kids. All of us a team... inseparable. You guys were my best friends. My Family. Well hope to hear from you soon, _

_Love, Abby_

The next letter...

_Dear Wally, _

_Kuki and Nigel got married today...it was really a great wedding. I'll show you some pictures when you visit. Unless of course Kuki sent some already. Hoagie is still bad at jokes... If I got a dollar for every time I had to hit that boy with my hat. I'd already have all the money in the world. Well everything is going okay here. Though my Daddy seems a bit...off lately. I don't know why I'm writing this. I'd erase, but it's in pen. Well anyway, I miss you Wally...I'd like to hear from my best friend every now and again. _

_Love, Abby_

Wally read several more, he even had a few tears drip down his face. He remembered the day he left...four years ago...

**Flashback**

"Don't forget about us Wally, okay? " Abby had said to him.

"Okay, oi promise oi won't forget ya, as long as you promise ta do the same," Abby smiled.

"I promise." She stated.

**End Flashback**

He remembered her smile. She had kept her promise, but Wallabee Beatles hadn't kept his. He remembered the oath he made long ago, to be a friend to Abby no matter what. He had failed that one too. She was the one always there for him...always there...got him out of situations he didn't know how he got into. Helped him when he needed it, never gave up on him. He gave up on her though, never was there for her. Maybe the day she told him her secret, but that was it. Then he left her. She wrote, text, called, and all he did was forget. She even took care of his brother, so he could stay where he was, where he thought he was happy. But now he realized, that even though Australia was his home, Cleveland was also. He couldn't forget that.

It was the night of Joey's party and Wally was going to be there. She didn't mean to be excited, but she was. Wally was coming back! Abby hadn't seen, or heard from in in four years. It's been a long time. She's changed and most likely he's changed. Abby was finishing setting up for the party when Joey came up to her.

"Hey Abby, thanks for helping me set up!" Joey said excitedly. It was his birthday, he was turning fourteen.

"No problem, it was my pleasure," She said hoping of the ladder. Joey smiled...

"Are you excited for Wally to come back?" Abby couldn't help but smile, she pulled her red hat over her eyes.

"Yeah! Ofcourse I am, I love Wally-" Abby stopped, she couldn't believe she just said that!

"HAHA! I knew it! Ow!" He cried as she hit him with her faded red hat.

"Shut up, Joey." Joey laughed...and looked at his watch...

"It's almost time, I'll see you at my party," He said waving at Abby. Joey chuckled as he walked away. _now I just gotta see if my bro feels the same way. _

Abby was nervous, she didn't know why. She just couldn't chose what to wear. She ended up picking a white short skirt that went just above her knees. She wouldn't have worn a skirt, or a dress, but Kuki insisted...as usual. She wore a blue tank top with a red undershirt and a white sweatshirt over that. Luckily for her...Joey's birthday was on July 3rd so wearing red white and blue, was normal. Plus those were her favorite colors. She had curled her hair then placed her hat back on her head.

Wally had on his suit, and he had just arrived at the party...It was mainly Kids Next Door, but Wally wanted them to be there. To show them off. As soon as he stepped out of the car he noticed a tall dark skinned girl with a red hat on her head walking towards the entrance. _Abby... _Wally took a step forward and Abigail Lincoln stopped in her tracks. She'd know that step anywhere. Abby turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"Wally!" She yelled and ran over to him. Wallabee Beatles, hugged her back, laughed, then blushed, then laughed again. Abby let go, and he was able to get a better look at her. She was...Beautiful. No longer the teenage girl he left four years ago. She was a woman, well young adult and very...beautiful...was the only word Wally could think of. She was a couple inches shorter then him, but still tall for a girl.

"Hey Abby," He said, "Ow, What was that for?" He asked putting a hand on his head where she had hit him with his hat.

"That's fo' never calling Abby," She said then smiled, "Come on, let's go." Wally smiled and followed the girl he thought would be mad at him. The girl that should be mad at him.

* * *

Wow! That was a long one, but I hope you liked it! Father will be returning...With a new weapon in later chapters! Thanks to all of you who are reading it, and even to those of you who just glanced at it. And thanks for the reviews! Thanks!

-HCB


	9. Broken Promises Lead to a Broken Trust

Memories Hurt (Chap.9)

A KND Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Joey's party had gone great! He had definitley showed off Sector V to everyone and I mean literally Every person that was there. Wally was able to see his friends again. They were all doing great with their lives, but were glad to see him. He got to dance with Abby...that probably, was Wallabee Beatles most favorite part of that night.

Groaning, Wally woke up rubbing his head. He had a major soda headache from last night. Also he had to get up early, he was helping his parents pack up today. Most of it was already done, just putting them in the moving truck now, where it would all be shipped, then moved again till it reached it's destination. Quickly Wally was up and dressed in black shorts and a blue T-shirt. He had to where some blue IT IS Fourth of July!

"Wallabee," He heard his mom call from the stairs, "Wake up now, it's time to get a move on. The truck is here." Wally sighed then ran downstairs. His mom was in the kitchen making muffins.

"G'mornin'," Wally said greeting his mother, as he picked up a muffin.

"Mornin'," Mrs. Beatles repeated. She then went on to explain how the day was going to go and that their plane leaved tomorrow night. Blah... Blah...was all Wally started to hear as he munched away on his muffin. "Abby is also on her way over to help us out." Wally stopped chewing.

"Woiy isnmabeycolimin?" Wally mumbled, his mouth still full of muffin.

"Son, don't talk with your mouth full," snapped Mrs. Beatles. Wally swallowed then said again,

"Woiy is Abby comin'?"

"that's better, and she is coming because she wanted to. She's been helping us all year. Such a sweet girl." There was a knock at the door, "Oh that must be Abby now." Wally jumped off his chair and ran to the door. Joey who was watching...laughed. Wally opened up the door and smiled...

"Oy Abby ow's it goin'" He said stepping aside so the French African American could step in.

"Alright, how are you?" She was wearing white shorts with a blue American flag t-shirt, her red hat. Her hair in a ponytail with red blue ribbons holding it up. Like usual she went all out on Fourth of July.

"Oi'm foine, thanks fer comin' ta help out,"Wally said gratefully.

"Thanks for letting Abby, plus I get to see you." Wally blushed as he shut the door. _and I get to see you _he thought.

Six hours later they had nearly loaded up the whole house. Almost everything was in, the house was clean, and Wallabee Beatles managed to only break...five things, the whole time. A new record. Abby, Wally, and Joey sat on the front steps of the house in a huff. All tired, all ready for a break. And as soon as Joey had permission, he ran off towards his tree house.

"Wallabee, Why don't you take Abby to get some icecream and watch the fireworks. It's nearly five, so you can play and catch up on things." Abby laughed, Wally slapped his hand to his head, with his father's usage of play. When they are 22 years old. Wally mumbled something and stood up. He then grabbed Abby's outstretched hand and pulled her up...without any effort.

They took Wally's truck and headed to the icecream shop that they used to invade. Fighting off Ice cream Men. They saw some kids at the counter asking for Ice cream, but the Ice Cream Man just shook his head.

"Sorry Kid I can only give Icecream to adults, i'm really sorry. I don't want to lose my job," The man stated. Abby stepped up to one crying children and asked them what they wanted.

Two Blurpleberries, One Chocolate, One Strawberry, and one Mint Chocolate, The man gratefully smiled at her, finally able to fulfill a request he made the order.

With the kids happy, Abby was happy. Wally smiled as he watched the kids lick away thanking Abby as they walked out the door. She even heard one kids whisper... 'You see, not all adults are bad.' then another kid, 'Do you know who that was? That was Numbuh Five, the best spy/fighter of the KND! And the other one that was Numbuh Four the Toughest/Bravest ever!' The little boy yelled. THe kids ooohed looked back then awwweed.

Abby laughed and ordered her and Wally's icecream, then they sat at the table licking away. "Woiy'd you do dat?" Wally asked.

"Because, when we were kids. We had to fight for our ice cream. It would have been great if someone just did that for us y'know," she said. Wally nodded, agreeing.

They sat their talking for hours. It was nearly eight o' clock when some boys walked in the door...

"Hey! Wallabee Beatles is that you?" A tall guy wearing a football jersey asked.

"Justin?"

"Yeah," he turned to his friends, "Hey guys Wally's back!" they all ran towards him and gave him one big group hug. They all started talking and Abby sort of just sat there...awkwardly. "So Wally were goin' to go to the field to play football for a bit you wanna come?" Justin asked, but then noticed Abby.

"Is she YOUR girlfriend?" Another boy asked. A couple of the boys whistled... Wally blushed...

"No she's just a friend," He said quickly. Abby nodded.

"Well it's just a boy thing, but we understand if you'd rather stay here." Wally turned to Abby and stared at her with puppy dog eyes underneath his bangs...Abby laughed,

" 'course you can go Wally, but you are my ride home."

"We have to leave now Wally," The leader demanded.

"Oilrioght, Abby Oi'll pick you up in about two hours, then we'll go see the fireworks okay?"

"Yeah, Abby'll be fine here with all this ice cream," She said while rubbing her belly

Wally smiled and ran out the door with his so called 'friends'

Four hours later...

It was nearly midnight and Abby was still sitting in the Ice cream shop waiting for Wally. She had called him several times, texted him. Even called her friends to see if they would pick her up, but no. None of them answered.

"um, Miss. I have to close now, is he coming?" The worker asked her.

"Probably not, I'll just walk home, I'll help ya clean up. Give him a few more minutes," Abigail said. The man started to protest, but she had already started picking up chairs. When they were done, he offered to give her a ride home even though he lived on the other side. It was way out of the way for him, so she politely turned him down.

Abby walked out of the shop and headed towards her house, it would be about an hour walk...Maybe more. She turned down an alley way then continued towards her street. She saw some guys...Tough looking guys standing by a corner...drinking...Quickly Abby turned around and headed towards the other direction. She heard voices, then footsteps. Abby quickened her pace. Pulling out her phone one more time she called Wally...

"Hullo?"

"Wally this is Abby, I need you to come get me now!" She yelled gasping...

"Whoa, Abby slow down, what did you say?" He asked Abby started to reply, but stopped when she saw that more of the tough guys were in front of her...She turned down another path... Dead end. Gulping Abby hung up the phone and put her fists up. Some of the boys started to laugh.

"I think she's going to try and fight us," One stated. She couldn't see him in the dark.

"Like a tiny thing like her could fight us!" Another laughed. Others chuckled...agreeing

"Tiny, Good looking thing," one guy stated. Abby growled. They laughed more, stepping towards her. Abby through a quick punch at the one closest to her, then kicked the next one. Jumping over the other guy's head she ran towards the opening. Only to be grabbed by one of the boys waiting outside. He slammed her against the wall and punched her in the face. She felt her cheek burned, and she felt blood in her mouth. The other guys came running. Abby managed to knee the guy holding her in his stomach...He gasped and let her go. Abigail started to run again, she called 911 as quick as she could, but dropped her phone when another guy grasped her arm and pulled her back, digging his nails into her.

Biting him in his arm, she then side sweeped, tripping the guy that came to help him. She managed to hold them off, until one...particularly strong guy grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall of the abandoned building. She slid down in a heap on the cold grass. Laughing the boys walked up to her, most of them had bruises. The guy who had thrown her walked up...

"Thought you could fight us huh?" He asked. Abby could hardly keep her eyes open, and her breathing hard and slow. Her head hurt like crazy, and the blood taste in her mouth was stronger.

"Personally, I think she did a good job, that ones a fighter," a guy behind her, who was holding his stomach said. The others agreed.

the Strong guy picked her up by the neck held her against the wall. Abby started to choke...

"What's your name?" He asked, Abby just glared at him with cold eyes. He pressed harder...

"Abby," She managed to gasp out.

Smiling he loosened his grip,

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" You could smell the beer in his breath and it nearly made Abby throw up.

"My sister," She said.

"Hmmm, What should we do with her guys?" He turned to ask his...group. Several suggestions rang out..He turned back to Abby, "Which would you prefer?"

"Anything as long as it involves hurting you," Abby stated. Boiling with anger, the man threw her across the yard and started heading towards her, but stopped short when sirens rang out. They had tracked her phone call. Abby laid on the ground, with a pounding head. She felt on the brink of unconsciousness when a young cop, about her age came up to her...

"It'll be okay," he said.

They cleaned up her noise, her face, Bandaged her arm and checked for a concussion. It was then that a truck came speeding up the road and to a stop. A blond boy hopped out and asked a cop a question, he pointed towards the ambulance. Wally ran, finally reaching Abby. She was sitting on the edge of the ambulance with a blanket wrapped around her...

"Is that him?" One cop asked. Abby nodded and the cop shook his head at him. They had asked her questions, and she told the truth.

"Abby! Are you okay? Who did this to you? Where are they? I'll beat the crud out of them!" He yelled, putting a fist to his hand. Abby nodded then shook her head.

"Ms. Lincoln? You've been given clearance to go home, if you'd like," The cop that had found her said.

"I'll take you home," Wally stated and held out his hand. He saw her face better then, when she looked up at him, It was covered in bruises. She was cut and had several bandages. Wincing wally grabbed her outstretched hand as she nodded.

"Are you sure you want HIM to take you?" the young cop asked. Abby nodded and left. With a bunch of cops shaking their head and muttering things like 'Stupid Boy, he's lucky he's gotta friend like her.' 'We should of taken her home' and 'Poor girl'

He pulled up to Abby's house, she hadn't talked the whole way. Wally put a hand on her shoulder, she shook him off. "Are ya mad at me?" Sometimes Wallabee Beatles could be down right clueless. "What did I do?" Abby looked up at him with tear brimmed eyes...

"You broke your promise, but it seems like you've been doing that a lot lately," Abby said.

"I won't anymore I promise," He said. Wrong choice of words.

"I don't know if I can trust ya Wally." With that she hopped out of his car and ran up the driveway to her house.

Wally watched her run...Tears filling his eyes! _I'm So SORRY! _he screamed in his head, but that wasn't enough to make it better. He broke his promise, three times now. Why would Abby trust him again? The worst thing is,she wasn't mad at him just... disappointed. That had to hurt most, out of it all. He hurt his friend who's heart was more fragile than most peoples. A girl who had a hard time trusting in the first place, but had trusted him.

* * *

AHHHH! Sorry that took forever to get posted and that it's really horrible! I must be suffering from a serious case of writers block! I mean Seriously! I am so SORRY! Anyway thanks for the reviews! They help A LOT! Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to post the next part tomorrow, or later tonight. The next one should have Father in it! Thanks!

-HCB


	10. Finally saying Sorry

Memories Hurt (Chap.10)

A KND Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Father looked out his window and across the street to where the moving van sat in front of the small house. The family stood hugging each other, while finally they let go and the parents left the two young boys and started heading to the car. Benedict Uno smiled as he saw a young French African American run with her head down towards the car. She too, had come to say goodbye.

He was ready, finally ready. Made the perfect machine that would destroy her soul then her, and his plan was fool proof. It shouldn't be hard, considering she's already got a fragile heart in the first place. Laughing Father walked away from the window, taking one last look at the teary family as they said bye.

* * *

"BYE!" All three of them yelled in unison as the car sped off towards the airport. Wally looked nervously at Abby, her head was down and her hat covered most of her face. Each time he looked at her he could only imagine the bruises on her face. She already had a bandage on her arm.

"Alright, Well Abby's gotta go I'll see ya later," she said calmly then turned to walk away. Ruffling Joey's hair, she said bye then put her hand back and waved to him, but didn't look at Wally.

Wally waved his phone buzzed, and he dug into his pocket and pulled it out….Nigel. Gulping Wally picked it up.

"WALLY!" HE yelled, "How could you?"

"How could I do what?"

"You hurt her Wally, I found out last night. I have a friend who's a cop." Nigel stated.

"I didn't mean to Nigel."

"I don't care; you're going to have a fun time getting her to trust you again. She doesn't trust easily." Then the line went dead. _Sometimes I wish I was ten years old again, _Thought Wallabee Beatles. He knew what Nigel said was true. She wouldn't forgive him easily, and he didn't blame her.

* * *

Abby sat on her bed in a huff. She wanted to trust Wally, to look at him and see someone she could count on, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. It was hard for her. Her phone rang; she picked it up….Dad.

"Hello," she timidly asked unsure why he was calling her.

"Hey Sweetie," _Sweety! Something is definitely wrong. _She thought, "Are you busy, or can you meet me at the park?"

"No…," _why does he want to see me? He has barely said a word to me since I turned eighteen, even before then it was just a little hello every once and awhile, mainly yelling. _"I'm not busy; I'll be there in a second." She finally said then hung up before he could say anything.

When Abby reached the park her Father was already there, sitting on the bench, wearing his lab coat with his hands folded in his lap. He looked up as she walked silently towards him. Smiling, he stood up and stretched out his arms to give her a hug. Abby made no movement to hug him.

"I see, Well Abby…I came to say…," he paused, and took a deep breath, never, Ever did he expect to say these words to the little girl, he had blamed for everything. This is most likely the reason why she was quiet and didn't have a lot of friends. In fact if it weren't for her friends…she probably wouldn't have well…made it. "I'm sorry!"

Abby stood there in shock; neither did she expect those words, mainly thinking something on the lines of 'Terribly disappointed.' Or 'I got a call from the cops' something from that area. Still standing there eyes wide underneath the brim under her hat…

"I'm sorry," he continued, "For the way I treated you, I should never have blamed you for what happened. You were so little. I hit you, I hurt you. When my heart tried to tell me what I was doing was wrong I listened to my brain. The angry side of me, I could have killed you!" Stopping he let tears drip down his face and looked at his daughter, who stood there, just stood there looking at him.

"Yet, you stayed. Your brother left, your sister left, but you stayed. You took care of me when I left you by yourself, when you were far from ready. You never really got to enjoy your childhood; you looked like a kid, but ahhh you know what I'm talking about."

Abby laughed. That sounded like the father she had when she was six years old. Smiling she gave her father a hug, "I forgive you dad, I forgive you!" Finally letting go Mr. Lincoln looked at his beautiful daughter…

"You look just like your mother," He stated.

Abby nodded, "I know."Abby said bye to her dad and turned to leave, a feeling a comfort, safety, and peace. The feelings she had been missing for eighteen years, came to her and finally made her feel herself, though never would she quite get over it.

Mr. Lincoln watched her leave. He could be at peace now… He looked up to the sky, and whispered four words… "I love you Gail-Marie," Hoping that the wind would deliver the message to her….somehow.

* * *

"You know you love her," Joey Beatles said as he walked into his brother's room. Wally looked up from the T.V. He was watching some of the videos his team had taken while he was in the Kids Next Door.

"Love who?" Wallly asked, He had a pretty good idea who Joey was referring to, but he just thought he'd ask.

"Abby, Stupid," Wally shook his head he never thought he'd hear the words 'Abby,' and 'Stupid' in the same sentence. Unless it came from Valerie, that was expected. At first Wally wanted to disagree, but his attention turned to the television once more….

_The security camera had caught the team on tape and they pulled these off, when they left the tree house. …_

_Wally was brought in on a stretcher, his face was bright green. _

"I remember this," Joey said, "This is from Operation S.P.R.O.U.T.!" Wally looked at him, and then shrugged.

_Abby was holding his hand; he was trying to tell her that he didn't mean to eat it! That is was an accident. She told him to save his strength. _

Wally blushed. Abby had gone inside his body to save him. Jumped in and held on to the vegetable just to save him. The transmission ended when they flew out of his nose. Joey laughed….

"Poor Abby," Joey stated staring at the television, then turned to Wally, "see you love her." Wally just smiled he didn't protest, he knew that what Joey was saying was true. He loved her. He picked up the phone…

* * *

Abby stepped out of her car with a smile on her face… the first thing she wanted to do was tell Wally. She wasn't mad anymore. She just wanted to tell her best friend. She pulled out the keys to her door, but never unlocked it… Abigail Lincoln let out a muffled scream as a gloved hand covered her mouth and dragged her to a black car hidden behind the trees…

* * *

HEy GUys! Sorry that took me forever! My computer stopped working, and I sprained my finger...But that's not an excuse I promised I'd write. I'm super sorry for the wait and I hope you forgive me! Well how did you guys like this chapter! Were finally getting to Father...and what was Wally going to tell Abby? Hopefully that he loves her, but considering it took him years to tell Kuki. It might be hard for him, i guess we'll find out soon. Well Sorry again and thanks for the Review! THanks...

-HCB


	11. Forever strong, a team, friends

Memories Hurt (Chap.11)

A KND Story By

HCBalwayshappy

She didn't answer. She always answered. Wally looked at his phone to see if he had made a mistake in the number. Nope. Worried he ran down the stairs, and walked towards the couch where Joey sat watching television.

"I'll be right back Joey," He said, "I'm going to Abby's." Joey turned around and smiled. He liked Abby, and thought that she was a great girl, and perfect for Wally. No offense to Kuki, he liked her too, but he just liked Abby more. He knew Wally liked her too, he saw the ring, heard him thinking of ways to ask.

Wally stepped out his front door and ran for his car, he didn't need to, but he suddenly had a feeling to run! He should have run faster. He was yanked from his path and dragged away by an unseen, unheard force.

Kuki and Nigel were in the best of moods. Their two year old daughter keihti was being baby sat by Kuki's mother and they were going to go celebrate. Kuki had just found out that she was going to have another baby! About to enter the car when they too, were taken down by the unknown man and dragged towards the black car.

Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. He and his wife Fanny were taking a walk, just walking through the park. That's when the car came driving up the road. Hoagie felt something; he needed to get away from that car. They started to run, but the car caught up, and several people in black suits jumped out of the car. Useless, they were dragged unconscious, towards the car.

Abigail Lincoln woke up; her conscience told her one thing. _You're in trouble now baby _Abby almost laughed, but realized the statement was true. She looked around her surroundings; she was in a small room with a machine in the middle. Immediately she knew where she was.

"Father," She said aloud. A slow clapping sound came from the shadows of the room and Benedict Uno hidden by his silhouette suit stepped out.

"Very good Abigail, I didn't expect you to catch on that fast," He stated and placed his pipe in his mouth.

"Whaddya want Father, you obviously can't turn us into adults now," she said.

"No," he sighed, "but I can do something much worse." _Like what? _Abby thought and wanted to ask, but something told he was serious. Something had changed inside of the lamest adult on Earth. It filled Abby with a feeling of anger and warning, he wasn't kidding.

"You see Ms. Lincoln; I have a few of your friends. If not all of them. I've also discovered your one weakness. "

_My weakness? _At first Abby though he had officially gone crazy, but she realized that she did have one. _I'll never let down my friends again. Forever will I watch over them and protect them and never will there be a day when there is nothing I can do to help them. _Abby repeated the words she had written, spoke, and memorized the day Nigel became bald because of her. She was eight years old.

"Where are they?" She demanded. He had gone too far this time, and she was going to live up to that oath she made long ago.

"Right here," he smiled and turned his head towards the door where men and black suits came in dragging a struggling Sector V. Her best friends. They dragged them into the corner, which Abby noticed was in the direct range of whatever was in the middle of the room.

"You, Abigail Lincoln are going to watch your friends die!" he yelled and laughed evilly. He switched on his machine.

"YOU ARE CRAZY!" Hoagie yelled from the corner that they were trapped in.

"I second that," Nigel said who was doing his best to comfort Kuki even though he was bound to the wall.

"Call the police," kuki whispered. Even though she knew there was no chance.

"Why are you doing this?" Wally asked. The question that usually in the movies led to the villain talking long enough for the hero to come save them. This wasn't the movies. They were the heroes.

"Because, you ruined me, now I'll ruin you, but then again it's not really ruining you or them. It's ruining her," he said sticking a finger in the direction of Numbuh Five without looking at her. "Enough chat, it's time to finish this."

Abby struggled to get out of the grip of her enemy to stop Father save her friends. All that she lived for, everything was about to die. She wouldn't let that happen, but she let her head tilt down. Away from the sad look on all of her friends eyes. There was nothing she could do. They had families, children, and a life. She couldn't watch as they died because of her.

"And never will there be a day when there is nothing I can do to help them," Abby silently stated. Father pressed the fire button. And within that second Numbuh Five stepped on the toes of the person holding her causing him to let go and grab his foot.

Running as fast as her legs could carry her she jumped in front of the death ray. She wouldn't let them die, especially when she could do something. There was a bright light and an explosion. Slipped into the darkness Abigail Lincoln did as she hit the floor with a thud after taking in thousands of bolts meant for Five not One.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Father cried and fell to his knees in defeat. That was all his power, he had no backup plan.

Wallabee Beatles and the rest of Sector V knelt by their friend. Tears falling down their face, she was their best friends. Never let them down, never would. They counted on her for to help them, to be there. She always was, but now she may never be again.

"No…Abby," Kuki cried burying her face into Nigel's chest. Nigel also was crying, never, ever did he think to see her so helpless lying there. He shook his head and blinked away tears.

"Forever," Hoagie said, they all looked at him questioningly.

"Strong," Wally said finishing.

"A team," Nigel added.

"Friends," Kuki finished.

Police sirens pulled up to the mansion, they had received a call. They ran inside guns raised. They saw the four adults sitting by an unconscious girl; the paramedics rushed in and placed her on the stretcher. The friends followed them in the ambulance.

Wally fingered the ring in his pocket.

"She has a pulse," One of the doctors said.

* * *

HEy Guys! Sorry this took me forever to get posted. I hope you liked it though! Sorry it's not very descriptive, or anything. I try my best, though I liked how this one turned out. I kind of just threw the ring in there, but I needed to add it. Well Anyway thanks for the review! Thanks!

-HCB


	12. Unforgettable

Memories Hurt (Chap.12)

A KND Story By,  
HCBalwayshappy

They had tried to force answers out of the team…Wondering what happened that night, the night that the team realized the full extent of their friendship and how far she would go to save them. They team wouldn't spill, wouldn't try to lie even. They all were just silent, nothing escaping their mouths except one question. The one 'They 'refused to answer until they answered their own. 'Is she okay?" Was the question and who 'They' are exactly, the team wasn't sure. They all just figured they were government officials trying to figure out the problem. The problem they were a part of.

"I can't tell you anything," Wally stated, he was in a dark room with one light shining on them. Still unsure how they think the eerie light makes people talk faster. It didn't seem necessary to the young Australian.

"You can," the man behind the light cloaked by the shadows stated, "And you'll never leave until you do."

They were sworn to secrecy, that was part of being able to keep their memories and by revealing why they were there last night, they'd break it. None of them wanted to risk it. All he cared about was finding Abby and making sure she was okay. They had no right to refuse him answers to the very question that would either give him relief, or break his heart into two. He needed to know.

A bright light filled the room as another man came in. He ran towards the other hidden man behind the light and whispered something in his ears.

"Wallabee Beatles," He said as the man that just entered ran out of the room, "Father, as you call him, told us everything, he is going to jail, and you may go."

The chair that kept him bound, released him and he jumped out of the chair and ran towards the man. "Now you'll tell me!" he yelled grabbing the man by his shirt, "If she is okay?" The man mumbled.

"You can see her now." That was it no answer, just the simple statement, 'you can see her now,' leaving Mr. Beatles wondering if his friend, his best friend…Was still alive. Wally let go of the man and took off running towards the door…

When finally he calmed down enough to let the nurse show him where Abby was. He arrived to see all of his friends in his room. With sad expression, Kuki was even crying. His heart dropped, and he wobbled over afraid to see the person he loved so much, about to die. They let him pass, and he looked on the bed and nearly fell over. She looked so vulnerable, hurt, and the little need he had to protect her, grew immensely. She was the one to take care of them, to see her unable to fend for herself, broke all of their hearts.

"Is she going to-," He started, but couldn't finish.

"We're not sure at this point," the Doctor said as he stepped inside.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Hoagie asked.

"At first, we knew she was going to die, all of her major systems were shutting down. For sure she wasn't going to make it, but she held on. Everything is on the brink of collapse, but considering she isn't dead yet. We are not sure," The doctor answered. Wally gave a sudden laugh; everyone looked at him as if he was crazy…

"That's Abby for ya," He stated. The whole room laughed, but quickly turned serious as a sudden mumbling came from the person on the bed.

"Please tell me ya aren't laughin' at one of Hoagie's Lame jokes," She said faintly as she looked up at her friends. Her head hurt, and she felt weak.

"ABBY!" They all screamed and hugged her, literally dog piling on top of her bed.

"CAN'T….BREATHE!" Abby exclaimed from underneath the pile. Everyone got off…

"HEY! My jokes aren't that bad," Hoagie stated defensively, once he registered what Abby said.

"Riiiight," Abby said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed, and they felt like a team again for the first time in years. Felt like Best Friends.

They are.

**Two Months Later…**

Today was the day! He was going to ask the question that would change his life forever. For the better if she says yes. He was meeting her at the park. They place where they chose to go, when they played tag as kids, when they hung out. The place they protected. The perfect place to ask, he held the case in his hand as he walked toward the bench. He could see her sitting there, waiting for him. Her hair was in a curly ponytail, and for once she wasn't wearing her hat. Her outfit was simple, just black skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt and a sparkly necklace with the Number Five hanging on the chain.

"Abby?"

She stood up, turned around, and smiled. The Butterflies in his stomach started fly around rapidly. He clutched it and told them to shut up.

"Yeah?"

This wasn't easy, no, not easy at all. He walked closer to the confused Abby and took her hand.

"Wally? What's wrong?"

Nervously he knelt down. With his heart thumping and his ears pounding, he pulled the ring out of his jacket pocket…

"Abigail Lincoln," He started, "I love you so much! And I know I'm not one for this mushy Gushy stuff, but I know that I love you. You are always there for me and never let me down. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life you. So Miss. Lincoln," He paused for a moment, "Will you marry me?"

Abby stared at the young man that she too had fallen for, loved. At first she was afraid… Afraid to say yes, considering so many people she loved, betrayed her. Her Memories Hurt her,but there is the Memories that she loved and kept so close to her heart. That no longer do the other ones hurt her as they did years ago, but now they are just the bad memories, she couldn't let those keep her in the back of the line. She had always loved Wally, he was her best friend.

A smile spread across her face she pulled him up with her hand and gave him a hug. She finally let go and looked him in the eye. Hers were filled with happiness and joy. She'd never forget this moment. She'd remember it forever, it'd be in the good memories, because not all Memories Hurt. Finally she answered...

"Yes!"

* * *

Well that's it... It's over. I really enjoyed writing this story! And I hope you guys liked it also... A big THANKS to my reviewers... I couldn't have finished it without you guys! And for just reading it, THANKS. You all are the best!

-HCB


End file.
